Vais
by DorkyAzn
Summary: I didn't think it would happen. Apparently opposites do attract. Human! HTF
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"He stepped passed the gates; then treaded along a brick-like path while the sunlight blinded him for a few seconds; he stopped in front of a fountain and picked up a soft voice mumbling. He turned to the left. In front of him was a little girl, she looked three years or so younger than him. She was dressed in a red plaid skirt jumper that had petite white frills on the bottom of it, a white shirt with a black tie, and brown shoes with long white socks. The little girl was kneeling down, her back turned to him. She was holding a doll and was happily playing pretend with it. The boy walked closer to her, stepping on leaves that made a crack sound when he did. The girl stopped playing and glanced behind her, dropping the doll while doing so. She stood up, facing him and smiled brightly, her cheeks turning a light pink color._

_"Y-you're here." She stammered softly._

_The girl ran towards him carelessly and stumbled; as she fell, her face landed on the cold hard brick path. The boy quickly made his way to her and kneeled on one knee beside the girl. She pushed herself up and sat on her legs, rubbing her forehead gently and glaring down at the ground. She turned her gaze from the ground to look directly up at the boy's crimson eyes and pouted. He softly smiled and chuckled, looking at her._

_"You're so clumsy, Milady. " He gently patted her head, chuckling again. The little girl made a face as her cheeks flushed._

_"W-what do you mean I'm clumsy? And I-I told you to call me by my name!" The girl exclaimed. She crossed her arms and turned her face away from him, pouting yet again. The boy raised an eye brow and smiled, sighing at the hard headed girl. He stood up and looked up at the sky._

_"I'd love to, but that's not a proper way to address a beautiful young lady such as yourself, milady. Anyways, it seems the sun is setting. We must leave the garden before it gets dark." He said._

_The boy turned his gaze away from the sky to look at the little girl. She blinked and turned her head, facing him again. Her chocolate brown orbs met his dark brown ones. He held out his right hand in front of her, showing courtesy for the little girl. She uncrossed her arms, reaching out for the hand; then placed her fragile hand on top of his. He gripped her hand gently; trying not to hurt or bruise her then lifted her up with one pull. He let her hand go so she can dust herself off; then he turned his body around to face the direction he had walked from. The boy held her hand again, careful not to grip her hand too tight._

_"Are you ready to go, my lady?" She looked up at him; she gave him a soft smile and nodded, gripping his hand back and looked straight ahead._

_As he took a few steps, she followed. He turned to the right from where he first came from, walking slowly so the girl followed along. Even if they were holding hands; she could still be slower than him, trying to catch up with him and holding him down. She always thought of herself as a burden, the reason why a few seconds or minutes of his time were wasted. She never liked being in the way or being the reason in dragging others down. He knew that about her; and that's why he walked the same pace as her, trying to make her feel better about herself. Sadly, it barely worked. She did feel better that she's no longer the slowest, but she still felt insecure about herself on how she's just a bother to everyone. As they passed the gates; they started to make their way back to the mansion, passing large homes, busy shops and public community buildings such as a library of some sort._

_"C-can I ask you a question?" The girl requested, moving her head to the left where he was at and looked up; staring at the tan boy. He turned is head to the right and looked down at her, raising an eye brow and smirking at her._

_"But, haven't you already asked me a question, my lady?" The girl blinked and stared at him, confused and wondering about his own query. She tilted her head and blinked again._

_"W-what do you mean by that?" She questioned. The boy gave a hearty chuckle at her shyness and her question. He then averted his eyes away from her, focusing on what was ahead of him._

_"My lady, when you asked if you could ask a question, that question already was a question. Do you know what I mean?" He asked her, still smirking for he found it amusing how so many seem to ask a question to question one. The girl looked up at the sky and her eye brows curved; placing her right pointer finger on her lips as if she was thinking about an idea of some sort, knowing that she her thoughts were disorganized, the boy yet again spoke._

_"The proper way to tell that you're going to ask them a question is 'There's an important thing I have to ask you' or 'I have to ask you about something' or maybe 'I've been wondering'. Not, 'Can I ask you a question?" because you already asked them a question while meaning to ask them another question." He spoke with an arrogant tone._

_"By doing so, you asked what you didn't need to ask. There for; if the person was busy and only had time to answer one question, he or she probably would've said no. A sentence telling one that you have something to ask or that you're wondering about something is better than asking if you can ask a question. Do you understand it now, Madam?" The boy said, replying to her curious and wondering mind without her to question his words. The girl's eyes widened; her eyes reflecting the sun, showing a bit of sparkle in her eyes and her mouth opened a little, making an 'O' shape, surprised at his knowledge._

_"I get it now…Y-yes, I do understand." She spoke with a bit of proudness in her voice. The boy smiled. Though she is just seven years old, it was impressive how she's able to understand what he meant without putting too much thought into it._

_A very smart girl she was. However, the boy was ten years old; meaning he understands more than she does. Even so; for a young age, the boy's knowledge would be ranked with twelve year olds. But, his behave would've been ranked with gentleman of thirteen or fourteen year olds. He was very intelligent and very mature for his age. The boy stopped and so did the girl. They were in front of a gate that had two guards standing on the sides of the gate._

_'I guess lady Daines won't be asking that question she wanted to ask. Oh well, she must prepare for the night anyway. It was probably a favor to do something.' The boy thought as he stared at the two guards. Daines was not the girl's name, but it's proper for those to call nobles by their last names. So, that name would seem to be mistaken as her first name a lot by those of a higher class or ones that haven't met or know about her._

_"Guards, lady Daines has come back." The boy spoke up, glaring at both of the guards as they stared at him._

_One of them took out a small key and placed it inside the gates lock, turning the key around as the gates unlocked. Both guards stepped to the side, turning their whole bodies around to face one another as the two children walked through the gates and treaded along the brick path. The boy stopped when he was about inches away from the front door. He opened the large, white double door which had elegant swirl designs and a glass window that had the same pattern of swirls. He smiled at the girl as she turned to look at him; his hand raised and was placed on his chest, bowing a little, telling the girl to enter. It was only natural that anyone of age and class should be chivalrous to a girl that is a noble, no matter how young or old she is. She gave a small smile to the boy and entered the house; he followed along, closing the door as he did. Two maids were in front of them, they bowed as both of their hands were clutched together and placed down near their lap._

_"Good evening, lady Daines; Sir Westmore." The two maids said in unison. The girl smiled as the boy just nodded at them, as If he was approving them about something of some sort._

_"Evelyn, Claire… No need f-for you two to bow to me. I'm j-just a daughter of the Earl, my father. You two should r-rest up for today; you both must be tired of working all the t-time…" She stammered as she looked down at the ground, her eyebrows curving down a little as she gave a small smile._

_The thought of her getting so much more than most commoners without having to do anything because she was the daughter of an Earl made her very upset. The boy stared at the girl; knowing what her views of herself would be, he sighed at what he thought was her silliness. The two maids bowed once more, giving their thanks and good night's to the girl before they walked away._

_"Milady, if your father was an Earl, a Priest or a Duke. You'd still be in nobility. Either way, you deserve to be in nobility, maybe higher. After-all, you achieve so much greatness as a girl in your age." The boy said, trying to get the girl to bring her head up and smile brightly as she would always do. Though, his words didn't help at all, she was still staring at the ground. It was as if she never heard him._

_The father of the girl entered the main room which was where they were at; sitting down on a red and very elegant chair, the father opened up the newspaper and read it._

_'For the father to be here, it must be somewhere around bed-time already.' The boy thought to himself._

_"My, isn't it quite late you two? What time is it?" The father said; his voice very husky and deep. The boy looked down at his watch and sighed softly at the girl's previous talk with the maids. He always thought how ridiculous the girl's actions and assumptions can be sometimes. He glanced up at the father._

_"It's almost nine, Lord Daines." The boy said to the girl's father. He then turned to look at the girl, sighing again but to himself._

_"Milady, shall we retire for the evening?" He asked her; his voice soft and calm. The girl seemed to have snapped out of her thoughts for she had replied to him._

_"Y-yes, I suppose so... I've grown quite tiresome for today anyways…" She stuttered quietly as she looked at the boy. The father seemed to have shifted his position on the chair; his legs now crossed._

_"Mr. Westmore, you shall walk my daughter to her room and do as she pleases. Make sure she is sleeping before you leave her side. It wouldn't be healthy for her if she stayed up late. Do you hear me boy?" The father requested; his voice very firm and loud now, he glanced behind his chair and at the boy, looking for the response he wanted. The boy simply smiled and bowed; his hand gently on his chest as he lowered his head down._

_"Yes, My lord." The boy replied respectfully, his voice firm and calm. With that, the boy held the girl's hand and led her up the stairs, being cautious of where she steps so she doesn't fall._

_As they made up the stairs, they turned to the left and walked until they were near the third door of the hall. Standing in front of the door; the girl looked up to read the plate above it, making sure it was her room. And indeed it was, for the plate said "Ms. Daines." She knew it was hers because there was no other daughter in the household and her mother was Mrs. Daines not Ms. Daines. Also, the maids' and butlers didn't have plates, they had a symbol on their door; a bit weird they didn't have plate the girl has always thought, but since the maids and butlers were not part of the family, it only made sense. The boy opened the door for the girl; as she entered he followed._

_"Here, Milady. You're night gown and a towel." He handed her clothes and a towel. She grabbed them and went into the bathroom. The boy sat down on a chair and waited. Every night; she would shower and brush her teeth before bed and every morning she would brush her teeth and dress then have breakfast, it was a natural routine. A day and a night most Nobles would live through. For Nobles twelve to seventeen, their schedule was filled with tutors and meetings and job-related duties, and was expected to do certain abilities. For nobles twelve months to eleven years of age, their schedule was also filled with tutors, but had a bit of more free time. Then, for Nobles eighteen and older; their schedules are filled with busy work hours, meetings and of course more work._

_A tough life for a noble, but has it a bit easier than commoners because of how many cash they're able to earn. As the girl finished her preparations for the night; she climbed into her big, soft bed and waited for the boy to tuck her in. The boy walked over to the girl and stuffed some of the blanket under her sides; he handed her a stuff bunny animal. She hugged the bunny quite tightly and smiled up at the boy._

_"Good night. Happy dreams to you, Milady." The boy sang softly and smiled back at the girl; he was about to blow out the four candles lighting the room until he heard a noise from the girl. He looked down at her; her eyes telling him not to go yet._

_"Lady Daines?" He blinked, wondering what she needs before bed. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth._

_"C-can you… K-kiss my forehead and hum the tune to my -favorite song? Like my mother and father used to do?" He stared into her eyes; they were twinkling for those moments of comfort and happiness again, the moments she experienced before her parents left her bed side when she was young. He smiled again and chuckled._

_'How cute, I guess she hasn't grown apart from the whole parent and child relationship ideal just like from before this age.' He said to himself in his head._

_"Well of course, anything for you, Milady." He sat beside her and moved her bangs from her forehead then he leaned his head down; his lips pressed softly against her forehead and hummed the tune to her favorite song as he raised his head up. His smile grew wider and he watched her close her eyes._

_He stayed beside her for a minute or two and got up when he thought she had fallen asleep. He quickly blew out the candles and left her room; leaving the door slightly open so she wouldn't panic about the room being too dark. After that, he quietly made his way into his room which was right next to hers and went inside. Instead of changing like he usually does he just lies on his bed and tries to fall asleep; too tired to move anymore. With that, he fell fast asleep in a couple of seconds."_

The man sighed softly and closed his laptop after saving the document.

"Well now, I'm done writing for tonight" He said to himself, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Vincent, why must you disagree on every strategy we plan out?" A very firm and loud voice said. The man glared at his comrade; very pissed off and confused at the man sitting in front of him._

_"Planning new strategies and tactics would take too much of our time. I say we should use most of the time we have to train on our combat skills. The rest of the remaining time, we can figure out how we're going to attack." Vincent said, in a calm and clear voice. The man in front of him clenched his fists and stood up; making sure not to leave his glaring eyes off of him. He lifted up his fist and swung his fist at Vincent; quickly punching his cheek with much force._

_"You fucking rat! Do you expect us to go out there and fight with no scheme up our sleeves?! That's just like all of us asking for suicide! You want us all to get killed?!" The man spat out venomous words that would've left anyone poisoned. Again; he punched Vincent, but with much greater force. Just as he was about to hit him another time, Vincent caught his wrist and looked at him._

_"A rat you say…? I guess you really are stupid as I thought you were, huh? Let me tell you something; everyone else besides You, Nathaniel, and I, isn't that skilled during a combat." Vincent said rather bitterly._

_"If we all wasted our time planning out an attack, everyone would surely be dead by lack of skills. Think about it, it's like a video game. The stronger you are, the chances of you winning increases. Yes, I understand you also need some kind of strategy, but we always have time to do that. Do you understand me, Matthew?" He spoke again, now being the one to give the other a death glare. The one known as Matthew cussed under his breath and turned around, his back facing Vincent._

_"But, if we have no plan now… How are we going to go through this battle without risking all our lives? I mean, I want to protect not just one… but, everyone. How can we fight without a few dying? " Matthew stared at the ground, waiting for Vincent's reply. He heard Vincent sigh and knew the answer wasn't what he was hoping for._

_"Matt, listen to me. I know for sure everyone single one of us wants to protect everyone, no matter the cost. Protecting one means to make sure nothing bad happens to them, even if it means laying down your life for them. Do you understand? And, that's also another reason why I want everyone to train as much as they can. I don't want to lose many of our men. But, no matter what, we'll lose a few." Vincent waited for Matthew to speak. But, after a few silent seconds; it was clear that he didn't have anything to say. Vincent got up from his chair and sighed._

_"I know you're thinking it over… Just, don't make a stupid decision. Please, Matt." Hearing that, Matthew chuckled and shook his head while Vincent walked out of the room. After a few good seconds, Matthew started throwing chairs and small objects around the room; frustrated with which choice to make. He sat down on the floor and hid his face in the palm of his hands._

_'Fuck, if I choose battle strategies; there's no doubt many would die… But, if I chose training; would there really be time to plan an attack? And if so, would we even have a chance at winning? Shit! I don't know anymore… at least we'll go back home after this….if we survive….' Matthew's thoughts got the best of him and he spent most of his time throwing and hitting things rather than making up his mind.  
~~_

_"Madam, Please! You mustn't miss out on your parent's celebration party! You know how much it means to them to see their family again and that you were there for them to see you!"_

_A rather tall guy dressed in a fancy black suit said with a hint of a British accent in his voice. With the way he looked, he was seen as the butler of the family household; which he was, a butler. He followed a very young lady around. Her wavy black hair was tied at the end and all fell on her right shoulder, her dress was of a classy outfit. A light pink color, and frills at the end of it which stopped just about above her knees and at the end of her sleeves, which the sleeves weren't very long. The sleeves were just about maybe two or three inches past her shoulders. Her dress had small white ribbons at the end and at the sleeves of her dress. She wore white socks that were a bit long, just almost touching her knees, they too had ribbons on them and her shoes were black. The back of her dress had a light pink medium sized ribbon tied to it, which the butler grabbed a hold of to stop her from walking away._

_"Alfred, let go of my ribbon this instant! I will not go to the party and that's final! I don't care about my parent's own family! You know very well how much they annoy me and that's including my own parents." The butler sighed and shook his head, he let go of the ribbon and started pacing back and forth._

_"But, my lady… Please understand that you not showing up will mean not only your parent's, but your own reputation too will be overwritten with rumors and insults. Do you not know of such consequences that might happen? Your whole family's reputation including yours will be ruined! Many well-known and famous types of Nobilities will be there! If they found out the daughter of the Daines family did not show up then-!" Before the butler, Alfred could even finish his lecture; the girl cut him off and glared at him with her dark brown eyes._

_"Then, they would spread rumors. Yes, I know what will happen. But, Alfred; it's happened before. And when I mean before, I meant that I skipped more than one of a thousand of my parent's parties; and nothing happened. Don't you see that it doesn't matter? No one would care for a hopeless case of a daughter of a noble family like mine, don't you get it?" She said; staring at the ground as her butler listened carefully._

_"Ever since I met all the noble children that was invited, more of forced to meet me I should say; they thought I was nothing but a joke of a daughter… And I was a joke because I was supposed to do my chores before they arrived, which I forgot about…. Spreading rumors that I can't do anything and that I'm bad for my family's well-known name because of that ridiculous thing where parents think there are expectations a child must do at a certain age, Alfred." She said, sighing after._

_"Just don't even try to convince me to be there or at any parties. No more! It wouldn't matter anyways. And I am not exactly a party person. It makes me feel awkward being at one." She shook her head and looked at him. He turned around and shook his own head as well, disagreeing with what she said._

_"Madam, I want you there because a certain someone will be there too. It's a celebration party about reuniting with family and close friends." She stared at him with confusion in her eyes, her eyebrows curved down as she gave him a weird look._

_"Alfred, you must be joking. I don't recall any close friends from my past at all. There's no reason for me to be there." She sighed and glanced around the room then looked back at her butler which he gave her a small smile._

_"My lady, it appears you do have a close friend. And I have no doubt that you'll be most excited to see him." She gave him another weird look as his smile brightened._

_"Alfred, what do you mean by I'll be most excited to see him? Who is 'Him'?" She questioned him as he chuckled and walked passed her, towards the stairs. Her eyes followed him and when he had walked up to the last step of the stairs, he turned to look at her._

_"You'll see when you get there. Now come, my lady. The maids are in your room, ready to prepare you for tonight." As she made her way up the stairs, she passed him and followed the familiar hallway that lead her straight to her room; hesitating before entering the room where the said maids were waiting in._

_Doors flew wide open and a pair of russet eyes widened. The eyes glanced around the room, taking in all the fancy and gorgeous decorations and how the architecture was made like. Everything was all bright and colored with mostly two colors that stood out, yellow gold and royal red. The floor was covered with a carpet that was a royal red and outlined with the yellow gold color. The walls had small fancy swirl designs and were finely painted with a glowing very light purple color. The crimson eyes glanced up and saw big white ribbons hanging from the ceiling. The eyes also saw the chandelier; it shined brightly and was quite big, the owner of the crimson eyes feared it would fall on everyone if it were very old of course; at least it was something that looked new and polished. As the same eyes looked around the room, the young man with dark brown eyes noticed all the beautiful and fine clothing everyone was wearing; and all the tables were round with carvings that were the same swirl designs like on the walls. White cloth covered the table and placed on it was various beverages and snacks._

_"Damn, this place is the definition of rich. I wonder if she's here…" He said out loud to himself while glancing around at every spot in the immense room, hoping to find the girl he was looking for. He glanced around the room again, finally spotting her; his eyes went wide seeing the small silhouette in front of him. Her hair was in the usual style; which was wavy, tied at the end and all of it was falling down on one shoulder. Her dress was gorgeous, a dark blue color, as usual her dress had frills and ribbons on it. Admiring her looks, he swiftly made his way to her. Tapping her shoulder, he bowed as she turned to see him._

_"My, how lovely you look Shirley." The man commented while he had her hand on top of his. The young lady looked rather-"_

The straight black line kept blinking as he lifted his left hand from the keyboard of his laptop.

He pressed his thumb and fore finger against the bridge of his nose and squeezed it softly as he closed his eyes; sighing softly, he used the same hand to pick up a cup that was sitting on his nights stand. He brought it up to his lips and took a small sip.

"Man, already one in the morning… I'm so damn tired. I guess I'll finish this some other night." He said dully as he said his story file and shut his laptop off. He placed his laptop on the night stand and yawned as he turned the lamp on the night stand off. He laid on his bed, pulling the covers over himself while getting comfortable. As he got cozy, he dozed off quickly.

The office green-haired man put on his Dartmouth green camouflaged jacket; not zipping it up, and his Ecru brown combat boots. As he opened the door, locking it before stepping out; he placed his Dartmouth beret, which had a checkered crest on the top left side of it, on top of his head, closing the door behind him. As soon he was out, he was able to see different houses, cars and a few of his neighbors walking. As usual, the town was bright and cheery.

"You're up rather early aren't you, Flippy?" A rather smooth and enthusiastic but loud voice was heard. The man named Flippy stared at the figure talking to him. Apparently it was a man about his size and age with Ulysses butterfly blue hair and a lust red mask around his head; he was wearing a white shirt with sky-blue jacket over it that had a white collar, the end of his sleeves were white and it had no zipper or buttons. His pants were also sky-blue; the sleeves of the pants weren't long, it was as if they were rolled up and the sleeves of the pants were also white just like the sleeves. He had red high-top shoes with white laces, where the top of it had a red plaid fold. As his chartreuse colored eyes made eye contact with the others dodger blue ones, he felt already annoyed and bothered.

"Ah. Splendid; what brings you around my neighborhood?" The forest green-haired man replied to the blue haired man named Splendid with a question while lifting an eyebrow up.

"The least you could've done was answered my question... Anyways, I heard there's a serial killer on the killing spree; which isn't you surprisingly, and I came to check on every part of town. I want to make sure everyone is safe. Apparently, you were the last person to check on and it seems everyone is safe, for now." Flippy raised his eyebrow again, in suspicion. He didn't believe there was a killer that wasn't him going on killing every innocent and cheery people in town.

'Well, well. Seems like I might have a friend, Flip.' A low, growling voice chuckled throughout the green-haired man's mind. Despite the fact that writing his own stories has helped him keep calm and keep his split personality from controlling him; his split personality, who was given the name Fliqpy, is still able to come out during some of the times Flippy flips out.

'Evil, you won't get out; so, most definitely not will you be able to get a "friend".' Flippy responded back to the one known as Fliqpy who he calls Evil. Fliqpy chuckles in a low voice as if the response didn't affect him in any way.

'I won't get out? Fool, all you are doing is writing a girly romance novel about two lovers. So, what happens at the party where they meet at? Do they fall in love in one night? I prefer if they started pounding the dough… Hehe… If you know what I mean.' Fliqpy chuckled again as his tone changed into a low playful growl. The thoughts of anyone doing such things as a one night stand ran through Flippy's mind as Fliqpy gave him a glimpse of his idea of what "Pounding the dough" was. Flippy shook the thought away from his head and continued on with the conversation; if one should call it a conversation due to the fact it was dull and dead, with Splendid.

"So, this killer you speak of. What has he or she done, besides a killing spree? I'm pretty sure who ever this killer is, all they are doing is shooting people down. There can't possibly anyone as brutal or is brutal enough to be like my evil split personality, right?" He blinked his eyes, staring the blue-haired man down with his chartreuse orbs. No one was able to go a step further than a simple gunshot, except Fliqpy of course. Splendid's eyebrows curved, pointing down as the smile and cheery look he usually had changed into a small frown and an expression of uncertainty.

"Flippy, they went beyond of what Evil would do. And what's even scarier is; their very first victim was none other than the innocent and shy girl of this town. Oh, and their last victim? It was baby Cub. They are aiming at the most innocent towns' people. There was a big gap, about the size of a golf ball on Flaky's head. She had no eye, Flippy." Splendid took small pauses every now in then, seeming as if he was going to vomit in a few seconds. Despite the fact Flippy didn't want to hear more and felt like vomiting himself, Splendid kept talking.

"You were barely able to see her face, it was covered in blood. Her scalp, on the forehead was deeply cut. You were able to just pull her scalp off as if it were a scab. Her heart was missing; you can see a hole in her chest. Apparently her heart was found inside a chocolate candy box which was delivered to Shifty. And her legs didn't look like legs. They were twisted around just like her head. It was as if she had no bones in there. And that's not the sick part. We found her shorts off her and it was covered in semen. And as the doctors told me, her most precious was torched up…" As Splendid let the last part roll out from his tongue; Flippy's chartreuse colored eyes widened, his heart stopping for a few seconds. He couldn't think of how something as horrible as that could be done to such a sweet and pure girl. Not even Fliqpy would go that far as to torching it up.

"Cub was found the same way. And the weird part was; despite the towns' curse, Flaky's eye hasn't recovered fully and Cub's legs can't be used anymore." There was nothing but silence from either at that point. All that was heard was the cars passing by, the children laughing and playing, and the continuous chatter amongst the neighborhood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_He gripped her hand rather tightly; bruising her delicate palm while doing so. Chocolate eyes connected with russet ones. Her face can only be described as a face no man would want to see their lover's expression be. She was afraid; without much thought he pulled her closer to him, embracing her tightly as small sheds of tears flowed down his cheeks. The girl's small body was cold; her lips were almost an Alice color; her skin tone, the shade of corn-silk. His body was trembling as he felt hers start to relax and grow colder. He couldn't let go. He wanted to keep her warm, do anything it takes to keep her temperature stable; however it wasn't working. The man didn't want to give up; he didn't want to lose her. More tears fell slowly from his eyes. There's no way he'd ever accept this and move on and just—"_

He leaned back against the post of the bed; only a paragraph appeared in front of him. It was supposed to be a normal night, but somehow it wasn't; not to just him or the whole town though, it was a somewhat different night to the other as well.

"_How could this be happening? I thought every day and night would be the same; perhaps a bit different if you came out, but it was still normal. Do you feel that there's something going on with not just this town but its curse as well?" _He softly questioned his other self, hoping that he wasn't the only one that thinks there's more to this town than anyone knows.

'_Of course I think something is wrong. When I kill people, they come back the next day as if nothing had happened to them. The fact that no one is recovering is what bothers me the most… I should've been the one to kill poor little Flaky and cute little Cub. That way I'd be satisfied I've done something to them to the point where they don't recover like usual'_ Fliqpy's lips curved into a grinningly sadistic smirk. Flippy shook his head, sighing as he heard his other self. Flippy closed his laptop; he didn't want to turn it off, thinking that he might have more ideas for his story. He set the laptop on top of his night stand sat on the side of his bed; he spun his body around and sat on the edge-side of the bed, his feet touching the camel brown carpet.

'_Quick question, Flips. Why are you writing this story? Besides the fact it calms you down so I don't come out; I mean, what's wrong with me coming out? Ignore that question, answer the first one". _The forest-green haired teenager let a long sigh escape his wheat colored lips.

"_Evil, that's the only reason why I write the story." _Flippy said rather dully_. _Fliqpy gave a low grunting noise, reacting to Flippy's answer by mumbling the word _"Whatever". _

'_Ah, yes. However, the first night you decided to write. You seemed rather, uh. Yes, jaded with your life at that time. Oh, and last night? First you were pissed off at me for God knows why then your mood changed rather quickly to, uh, excited or happy I think; rather odd to me, and what about tonight? Well, you seem abstracted and uncertain about something." _Flippy let out a small grunt and stood up from his bed; he treaded his way from his bedroom to what seemed like the kitchen which was also the living room.

"_Alright, fine. It connects to my so-called 'emotions'. Now, be quiet about it. It's not like it's some sort of big deal. I'm going out for a walk; promise me you won't try to make your way into controlling me if anything happens." _The green haired teen angrily muttered, demanding rather asking his other demented personality. He clutched his hunter green camouflaged sheath; putting it over his plain black T-shirt. He walked passed his living-room, which is somehow the kitchen as well, and placed his hand on top of a fawn colored doorknob; twisting the nob around and pulling it towards himself, opening the Isabelline door. As Flippy stepped out and closed the door behind him; locking it after, he inhaled the fresh air, closing his eyes while doing so. The aromas of Dianthus flowers and Mignonette flowers immediately made their way up Flippy's nose, mixing together; creating a very lovely fragrance.

"_Um, c-can you please help me?" A taciturn weak utterance requested. Flippy opened his eyes and glanced at the small silhouette near him on the left. Her Folly red hair was long and messy; it seemed to have snow colored flakes everywhere. She had a pale complex to her skin; it's as if she never stepped into the sun. Her eyes were a scarlet color; like a bright colored ruby. The girl was wearing a Bondi blue overall, with a plain red shirt underneath; as well as red lines with a bow around the waist of it and ivory sewed up leg sleeves at the end of the overalls. The girl's shoes were a lust red color with plain white outlines which was covering most of the tip of the shoe and black shoe laces; she was wearing atomic tangerine plaid colored socks. Flippy knew her, but they were nothing more than acquaintances. Despite that, he found her a bit cute; not just because of her looks, but her cutesy-shy personality. He knew she wasn't really shy. She just has Social Anxieties._

"_Uh, I suppose I can. What can I do for you?" He calmly asked. It was rare to see her around his neighborhood, and what's more rare is her talking to him or asking him for help. He knows she's scared of him, so he's trying his best to seem as if there's nothing wrong with him; which there isn't except for his PSTD and demented personality. He stared at the small girl as she started going on her tip-toes and back on her feet while she twirled her thumbs around. She's showing signs of nervousness. Ah, yes. Perhaps she's just thinking of something to say or maybe she's just scared to talk, afraid that he might tell her no and for her to go away. Her scarlet eyes glanced up at the young man's bright chartreuse eyes. Still staring down at her; his facial expression changed, showing a hint of puzzlement on his face. Her eyes averted away, watching her own feet move up and down as she was doing before. _

"_Um, I was walking my way back to my house and since I don't have a car, I have to walk. I-I see the clouds are a bit darker so I assume it's going to rain, so I'm wondering if… I can burrow an umbrella?" Her gentle voice trailed off as she spoke the last sentence. Her eyes never left the ground. Flippy softly sighed and scratched his right cheek using his index finger. _

"_Uh, well I suppose you can. I don't really know if I have an umbrella…Hm, hold on. Let me look for one" He turned himself around, his back facing the girl, and walked inside the house. He stood in the middle of what was the living room and glanced around, nothing was in sight so he decided to walk around. He checked behind his gun cabinet, nothing. Was it inside the cabinet? He looked through the glass door, wondering if it was leaning against any of the interior sides of the cabinet; apparently not. His gun cabinet was like a trophy cabinet to the young man. After surviving and coming back from the war, that cabinet and all the guns inside were proof of something, proof of the war. The young girl was observing the inside of his house from the outside as she waited. Her eyes landed on the man's precious cabinet as she noticed how he stood there for a while longer than one would if they were looking for something as simple as an umbrella. She saw all the gun's that were hanging inside that cabinet. A Benelli 12ga 28 in black eagle, Mossberg 500 FLEX 12g pump, Mossberg 500 Turkey Thug 12 gauge, and a Remington 870 Magpul 12g pump. Her heart skipped a few beats as she saw the long shotguns. She wondered why he'd have guns like those unless… it could be possible; he was in the war after all. There were drawers under the cabinet, perhaps that's where the other guns were at. And she wasn't wrong; as he opened one of the drawers she saw handguns. _

"_Uh, I'm sorry if I'm taking long I just can't seem to find where the umbrella is. So, I hope you're not scared if I'm looking through here." Flippy said as he stared at her; he noticed she was looking and that she was becoming afraid. Which is why he said that; hoping she didn't see him scarier than he really was. He rummaged through the drawers, pushing the guns to different areas of the small drawer just looking for an umbrella he had. He had a pretty small umbrella; it was only able to fit one person under, so it was a possibility it might be in there. He was never organized anyways. The girl's heartbeat quickened as her eyes were upon a Stainless slide Ruger 15RD mag. There was also a Remington 1911 R1 Carry 45 ACP Cocobolo; as well as a couple of polished PPS43C Pistols and a Compact 9mm. Flippy opened up the other drawer; Flaky's eyes widened as she noticed there were knives in there instead of guns. A cold steel recon, Leupold blade knife, could steel counter TAC, and a serrated edge. She prayed to God he wasn't planning on doing anything. As Flaky was praying, Flippy found something small and plain black that looked nothing like a knife. _

"_Ah-huh!" He explained, grabbing it from the inside the drawer and looking at it. Apparently, it wasn't the umbrella he was looking for. It was just a small bag for a knife to go in. He sighed and continued to look around, nothing. He walked back to the door and stared at Flaky. She looked up at him, trying to calm herself down as she didn't see a weapon on him. They stared at each other silently, making the silence grow even more as they let it continue. Soon, they heard small patting sounds and before the girl knew it; she was getting soaked. _

"_I don't have an umbrella. Uh, but it seems to be raining pretty hard…" Flippy said quietly, watching the small shivering girl get drenched on more and more as the rain started to pour down in heavier drops. She gave a small, soft smile and quietly gave him her thanks before turning around to walk away from the house she'd never came to ever before. The young man stared at the girl; would he really leave a girl alone like that? No, he was never taught that and he didn't like the idea of ever doing that. He claims to be a chivalrous and a chivalrous he shall be. He walked out of his house, stepping on the front stairs near the door and placing his hand gently on top of the girl's shoulder. The action made her jump a little. _

"_Wait Flaky. It isn't a good idea for a girl like you to go wandering around in the pouring rain in the middle of the night like this. Please, stay inside until the rain dwindles. Please… I suggest you take my offer." As she heard the man's plea and concern; she felt a little more unruffled. Flippy removed his Dartmouth colored beret and placed it on top of the small girl's head. The hat was a bit too big for her head, but at least it kept her head from getting wet and preventing her from getting sick. He also took off his hunter green jacket and placed it around her shoulders to keep her warm. She turned around, lifting the hat up a little to glance up at the man. He was drenched in rain; it made his hair fall down a little more and the little drops gleamed on his wheat toned skin. His chartreuse eyes were lambent as it reflected the patina of the moon. Flaky's eyes seemed to give a faint luminosity. The way he appeared at this very moment; Flaky couldn't help but think about…_

"_Um… I'll be fine, Flippy. But; if you don't mind, may I use your hat as an umbrella? A-and can I also burrow your coat? I'll give them back whenever I can". The young man stared down at her; not sure whether to allow her to just go or convince her to stay for a while. He truly was concerned despite the fact they don't know much about each other. He let out a quiet sigh and shrugged his shoulders. _

"_I suppose so. But my beret and coat bring it back by the end of this week." His voice was firm and commanding. Flaky shuddered at the command; nervous about how serious and strict he sounded. She was all too familiar with a stern voice calling out commands every now and then; strict rules dominated her life so of course she'd just nod her head passively and walk away leaving the man with a quiet "I will. Thanks for letting me burrow these". He smirked as he saw her run off into the east part of his neighborhood. _

'_My. My. She sure seems like a cutie, eh Flips?' Fliqpy chuckled in a low growl. Flippy rolled his eyes as he made his way back inside his house, shutting the door behind him. Fliqpy continued to ramble on about many things. Flippy jumped on his Fallow colored couch, stretching his legs out and sighing as the back of his head leaned against the arm of the couch. Despite the fact his plain black T-shirt was soaked; he was comfortable lying on the couch, however he couldn't seem to get Fliqpy's statement from earlier tonight out of his head. He stared at the ivory ceiling, wondering whether or not he was thinking the same. Flippy closed his eyes and softly sighed._

"_Yes" He muttered in a rather dull tone and at that moment Fliqpy went silent; he curved his lip upward, showing a satisfying smirk. Flippy knew what was happening and what will happen, he regret ever 'agreeing' with his demented clever persona. _


End file.
